


Lucky Girl

by Lacrimosa (humanyubel)



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters
Genre: (very vague), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Body Horror, Canon Compliant, Child Abuse, Digimon Universe is ongoing so, First Kiss, First Love, Gen, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Offmon is Hajime - Freeform, One Shot, Psychological Horror, Suspense, Theory Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/Lacrimosa
Summary: "Are the walls getting closeras I'm getting closer to you?and are we falling fasternow we have further to fall?I know sometimes I act like I don't care....about youI know I'm a lucky girlI'm a lucky lucky girlI'm a lucky girl girl girl etcand the thought of you leavinggets heavier every dayand my mind is deceivingwhat is it that I'm believing?I know sometimes I act like I don't care...about you"- Lucky Girl by Fazerdaze





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Digimon Universe is under my protection.
> 
> mycitynow.png
> 
> I'm going to post my theory I've been looking into on ancient-sphinxmon (tumblr).
> 
> I'm saying Offmon is Hajime and I have proof.

Yuujin felt around in his seemingly infinite and bottomless pockets. Felt the reassuring weight of his Applidrive. It was warm, slightly slick with his nervous palm sweat.

 

It seemed to throb in time with his own heart beat. Pulsating comfortingly against his fingers.

 

Offmon took up residence in the collar of his shirt. Their presence wasn't unwelcome, just foreign. Persistent in the back of his mind but unobtrusive to him.

 

Offmon simply wanted them to be alone together, alone but not lonely. Though Yuujin never felt truly alone, not since he met Haru.

 

Haru who smiled at him like he was the sun itself. Yuujin let his eyes flutter shut with a sigh. Haru wanted to hang out with him in thirty minutes.

Normally that wouldn't be a problem. He took any chance he could to spend time with his best friend. Unfortunately dinner would be ready by then.

 

His Mother never liked it when he disobeyed her. If Haru weren’t there for him, then his Mother would be. She always asked how his day went and had the uncanny ability to know just how he felt at any given moment. Mother’s instinct he supposed.

 

Yuujin heard Offmon whimper softly in his ear.

 

Haru needed him, wanted to see him. He felt like they had been drifting further and further apart lately. He knew Haru wouldn’t hide anything from him without a reason. He had been right of course. There was never any reason to ever doubt Haru.

 

The Applidrive Duo throbbed once more against his palm. With it he could protect Haru, as he had wanted. He let out a gentle sigh. The push he needed to make his decision.

 

As if there was any other choice he could make. His shoes slipped on and window opened.

At least his Mother couldn’t bar his windows.

He tumbled out of his window with as much grace as one would expect from a thirteen year old who played soccer in his free time to.

Quite a bit.

 

Golden rays shone against the side of his face, the warmest kisses. Birds called and as he got closer to the park Haru told him to go to…

A smile lit up Yuujin’s face. Haru’s Mom’s cooking.

 

“W-where are we.. going?” Offmon spoke in between nervous gnawing.

 

“There's nothing to be afraid of…” Yuujin assured. By Haru’s side was the safest place. “Haru invited me- us to spend time with him. He said he wanted to see us.”

 

Offmon seemed to perk up for all of a moment. “Haru?” Then their excitement quickly faded, air out of a balloon. “Eehhh does that mean G-Gatchmon will be there?”

 

Yuujin patted his buddy’s little head.

 

“Yes, but he's not mad at you. He just wants Haru’s attention.” He could relate to that.

 

“You'll get along great in no time, okay?” Offmon nodded timidly, barely a jerk of their head.

 

“I'll Applirealise you when we get there?”

 

He hoped his words would get through to his small companion.

Though he doubted they truly would. At least it'd be awhile before they did.

 

The park was the same park they'd always gone to. Haru swung idly on the sings, absorbed in his conversation with Gatchmon.

 

Yuujin opened his mouth to shout a greeting but Haru’s laughter gave him pause. His cheeks were red, obviously embarrassed.

 

Yuujin’s heart warmed at the sight. It felt so nice to see Haru happy. Offmon looked between the two of them, small smile formed behind sleeves pressed to their mouth.

 

Yuujin was irrefutably happy.

 

Yuujin waited until Haru’s laughter subsided before calling out to him.

 

“Haru?”

 

His best friend’s head whipped over to his direction. He stood up and hastily met Yuujin half way.

Their hands met twice in hello.

 

“What did you want?”

 

“Oh, I just wanted to hang out. Just you and I…”

 

“And Gatchmon and Offmon.” Yuujin finished. They laughed together for a moment.

 

“I really missed you.” Haru confessed. He had snatched up a picnic basket Yuujin hadn't noticed before.

 

The green haired teen led the small group to a comfortable space under one of the older slides.

Yuujin’s heart throbbed. His applidrive seemed to echo his feelings.

 

“It's okay. I knew you were only doing it to protect me.” Haru gnawed on his lower lip.

 

“What do you have with you?” Yuujin asked, though he could smell what it was. His stomach had a decent idea of what it was.

 

Unfortunately his stomach had to put its two cents in. Haru laughed at the sound before he moved to open the basket.

Inside four containers of food and a separate container of candies looked up at the two humans.

 

“This is to make up for last time.” Yuujin felt like Haru was saying hello to him for the first time all over again.

 

Butterflies danced in his abdomen.

 

“Haru you're really the best guy I know.” He pulled out his Applidrive and inserted himself. Offmon properly materialized at his side.

Their cheek rested against his exposed thigh.

 

“Hi Haru.” Offmon greeted, small smile on their face mostly hidden.

 

“Hello Offmon! This is for you.” Haru held out a container of food to the shy Appmon. On the top, in semi decent writing, was their name in gray ink. The sticky note was strange to see.

 

It was even stranger for them to see their name written so plainly, so naturally. They nearly teared up at the kind gesture.

 

“Hello… G-Gatchmon…” Gatchmon hummed and returned to their own dinner. They opened it with no ceremony and dug in.

 

“This is for you, Yuujin.” Haru handed him his dinner box next. Cheeks tinged pink.

 

Haru really was too good.

 

Yuujin easily accepted the box. He looked down to see if his name was written down as well.

He blinked a few times to see if what he saw was real. His name in purple ink, scrawled out in Haru’s normal handwriting. Hearts surrounded it.

Everything in him burned. His cheeks felt like they were on fire, though he rarely blushed.

 

“Let's dig in!” They followed their buddies and ate together. Homemade onigiri, and sandwiches. Five strawberries were carved up like hearts in each dinner box.

 

The first bite of his sandwich was great, the second bite even better.

 

“Is your Mom magic, Haru? She always makes the best pack up meals.”

 

“Actually I made these. Mom just made sure I didn't mess up and burn anything.” Yuujin paused mid chew.

Chewing more slowly, carefully. He closed his eyes to focus on the taste of his food. He wanted to savor it.

When he finished his sandwich he blinked open his eyes. Haru watched him intently.

 

“It's good! Maybe I'll move in with you so you can cook me food everyday?” Haru protested.

 

“It was all we had, next time I'll make something better. I'm glad you like it.”

 

He felt so at ease sitting on the ground across from Haru, enjoying the simple dinner his friend had made them.

 

 

Offmon came out from behind him, finished with their meal.

 

“Thank you, Haru!” Their voice barely carried, but Haru heard them.

 

“Of course.” Haru offered them a soft smile.

 

Offmon seemed to like Haru’s smiles nearly as much as Yuujin did.

 

Gatchmon loudly munched on their sweets. It'd be nice if Offmon had any to eat. Though they were content to just be with everyone.

Gatchmon seemed to have other plans.

 

“Aren't you going to eat?” Gatchmon tossed them a small paper bag full of assorted candies and a few chocolate bars. They were different than what Gatchmon ate but looked equally delicious.

 

“Gatchmon picked them out all by themself.” Haru teased. “They wanted you to have them. They couldn't part ways with their Gatch-goodies.”

 

Haru laughed at Gatchmon’s embarrassment.

 

“Haruuuuuuu! You're ruining my image!” Gatchmon whined. Then continued in a grumpy murmur. “That's not what they're called.”

 

Tears welled up in Offmon’s eyes.

 

“Th-thank you, Gatchmon.” Gatchmon hummed and turned their attention back to their candy.

 

Yuujin bit into his onigiri and let out an appreciative groan. Mayo and spicy tuna.

 

“I know you like pasta, so, sorry we didn't have any.”

 

He paused. He wouldn't say he liked or dislike pasta. He craved it sometimes. He couldn't say either way. His Mother often made it.

She always knew when to make it too, like she could read his mind.

 

“Anything made by Haru is good with me.” Yuujin insisted instead of voicing his thoughts. It was honest at least.

 

“Thanks, Yuujin.” Haru popped a strawberry in his mouth.

 

Then he took another. And another. All of his strawberries quickly disappeared into his mouth.

It was no secret that Haru loved strawberries. His Mom must have seen a sale.

 

Yuujin was about to eat his first strawberry, pressed to his lips, when he noticed Haru’s disappointed look at his food container.

He laughed good naturedly and offered Haru his strawberries.

 

Haru meant to protest but Yuujin wouldn't allow it.

 

“I'm full, why don't you eat them for me?”

 

Haru reluctantly accepted and the pair moved so they were situated next to each other, backs pressed against the slide.

 

With Haru’s legs pulled up to his chest and Yuujin’s spread Haru confessed.

He spoke of everything to Yuujin. He told him about the Appmon he confronted, the fear, the excitement. The horror and the guilt.

Haru looked at him like he was the most important person in the world, the sun’s golden rays illuminating his soft face.

_He felt…._

 

“I'm here for you now. We can do anything together. I'll follow you forever, Haru.”

 

If Yuujin were braver he'd lean over, cross the space between them and give Haru his first kiss. An entirely new loyalty.

Luckily Haru made the decision.

He leaned into Yuujin’s space, even though his lips quivered with nerves.

 

Haru gave his first kiss and exchanged it for Yuujin’s under the slide, sun bathing his face in soft glides of honey.

 

Gatchmon and Offmon’s voices were drowned out by the pounding in their ears.

 

The kiss didn't last long enough for either of them but Yuujin couldn't call it anything other than magic.

 

“Stay by my side and never leave, Yuujin.” Yuujin was sure his heart burst.

 

“Silly, you couldn't get rid of me if you tried. I'll follow you wherever you go.” Haru looked ready to cry, tears formed in his bright blue eyes.

 

Yuujin smiled, pretended to ponder something.

 

“Since you're the protagonist does this make me your love interest?” He wondered out loud.

 

Both Appmon joined him in his laughter at Haru’s stutters.

 

_Rei watched the scene with narrowed eyes. Hackmon was silent at his side. A contemplative quiet only his partner could manage._

 

_“Well?” He asks, voice low. Hackmon looked up at him with their visible eye._

 

_“Name, Oozora Yuujin, 7th grader at Shinkai Haru’s school. 13. Possesses Applidrive Duo. Partner is Offmon the Offline gaming Appmon. He has the Tubumon chip on his person.”_

 

_It was silent again for a moment more. Broken by Rei finishing his energy pouch, plastic crumbled under his fingers._

 

_“Anything else we don't know from our first meeting?”_

 

_“No known record.” Hackmon answered smoothly._

 

_Offmon looked up at the right moment to see Rei. They waved, a small blush on their face._

 

_Rei quickly turned away, back to the group._

 

_Vague recognition filled him. His head was spinning and he felt sick._

 

_“Just who the hell are you, Oozora Yuujin...Offmon?” He muttered over his shoulder._


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or Aftermath. Takes place before episode 31.
> 
> Yuujin's Mother slaps him and he tries to justify it.

Yuujin laid in his bed. His Mother had yelled at him for hours, had slapped him across the face. He didn’t really feel anything. All he could remember was how Haru’s smile had felt against his lips on their third kiss. 

 

“Yuujin.” Offmon spoke quietly. Yuujin didn’t acknowledge them. Offmon hadn’t been with Yuujin for very long but they always felt terror when he got like this. 

 

They watched him stroke over his lips over and over and over again. Watched him mouth the words Haru had said to him until Offmon couldn’t bear to look any longer. 

 

_ “Stay by my side and never leave, Yuujin.”  _

 

Offmon buzzed around Yuujin’s head, voice growing more insistent the longer they didn’t get a reply.

 

_ “Stay by my side and never leave, Yuujin.” _

 

“Yuujin! Yuujin!” Tears well up in Offmon’s eyes.

 

“Yuuuuuuujin don’t ignore me, please…” Offmon had been all alone until Yuujin, now, it felt like that all over again.

 

Yuujin finally snaps out of it, startling to awareness. His eyes shifted over to Offmon’s teary face.

 

“Offmon, are you scared?” Offmon hesitated before nodding. Yuujin pulled out his Applidrive Duo and Applirealized his buddy. 

 

His arms opened invitingly and Offmon darted into them, their head nestling under his chin. His voice was soft, the same as it always was when they spoke together. Without looking they knew his eyes were still empty.

 

As if all he could do was reassure Offmon and avoid his own issues.

  
  


“I’m sorry you had to see that. She just worries about me…” Offmon choked on a sob. 

 

“I wish I could live with Haru, don’t you, Offmon?” Offmon thought back to Yuujin’s controlling Mother and how she had hit him.

 

Thought of how Yuujin smiled at Haru like he was his entire world.

 

Offmon stained Yuujin’s shirt with their tears. A mix of jealous and anger in their heart. 

  
Haru’s note tucked away in their hat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so originally before I watched episode 29 I had two theories about Yuujin. 
> 
> 1\. Yuujin is somehow related to Hajime. Not biologically but instead data given human form. An artificial intelligence given a flesh and bone body that allowed for him to experience the world as a human. As perhaps something greater than a human? It would be the appmon's turn to live and inherit the earth, the humans serving them.
> 
> 2\. The other theories embarrassing.
> 
> EDIT: I wrote this on mobile so I just fixed any typos or errors I could find.  
> I'm not exactly sure what to think of right now but I'm thinking of something new. Yuujin might be the child his Mother could never have, or something a little darker. 
> 
> Yuujin might have been a real boy at one point, but after he met Haru there was some kind of accident. His Mother may have tried to save him and have a more perfect son. Maybe she was involved with artificial intelligence like Haru's paternal grandfather? It's fun to think about but I get nervous making theories, they usually come true.
> 
> So let's hope I'm wrong guys!


End file.
